Here By Your Side
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Why is Kise in a hospital? What and who is making Kasamatsu so angry? One-shot, KasaKise.


**Here By Your Side**

**A/N: This is my first KasaKise fanfiction (my favourite pair). I would like to apologise for any grammar mistake or OOCness that I might cause.**

_**Italic - past tense**_

Kasamatsu, the Kaijo's captain was having his usual practice with his teammates. Their practice time had increased to prepare themselves for Wintercup (In this story, Wintercup has not started yet). They were aiming for the championship after all. However, he did not fail to notice that a certain model who had looked different from how he always did. The usual Kaijo's ace would be very energetic even during practicing, but today he seemed a little exhausted.

"Kise!" Someone from the team threw the ball to their ace, expecting him to catch and dunk it into the net.

Kise was looking somewhere else at that time. When he heard his name, he turned his head but his reaction was too slow and the ball ended up hitting his forehead. Kasamatsu widened his eyes along with the other teammates after Kise collapsed onto the floor. The captain promptly ran to the blond's side to check if he was alright, with the whole team following his lead.

"Kise! Kise! Kise, are you alright? Hey, wake up!" exclaimed Kasamatsu while shaking the blond's body before noticing that blood was dripping from his forehead, where the ball had hit him a while ago.

"Someone please call the ambulance!" Kasamatsu heard Moriyama shouting from behind but he did not move. His arm were still holding Kise, wishing that a miracle would happen where Kise would suddenly wake up and tells him that he was just joking.

* * *

Kasamatsu was sitting on a chair beside a hospital bed, where a certain blond was lying on it. One day had passed since Kise got hit by the ball, but he was still unconcious. Kasamatsu left the hospital at night since no visitors were allowed in the hospital. He came again in the afternoon, after school to check on Kise's condition.

Moriyama and the others would come and visit Kise in the evening after they finished their practice. Moriyama had been asked to lead the team in practice as Kasamatsu would be accompanying the Kaijo's ace in the hospital.

The room that Kise was in now was a single patient room. The doctor was very considerate to give him this room as he knew a crowd would happen if he put him into the same room with other patients especially female patients.

Kasamatsu walked over to the window as memories from yesterday recalled.

"_How is he, doctor?" asked Kasamatsu impatiently._

"_He is alright in the meanwhile. We have bandaged his injury on the forehead. As for his fever, we -"_

"_What? Fever?" Kasamatsu interrupted the doctor's explanation about Kise's condition._

"_Yes. Apparently Kise-san is having a high fever, but no worries. We had already fed him the medicines needed. He would recover soon as he rests."_

'_Fever huh? Is that why he looked so exhausted these few days? He wasn't even able to catch the ball in time. Seriously, what is that idiot doing...' thought Kasamatsu sadly._

'I was terribly scared yesterday,' thought the Kaijo's captain.

"I'm gonna make him tell me everything when this idiot wakes up later," murmured Kasamatsu.

"S- senpai?" Kasamatsu could hear a similar soft voice coming from behind. He quickly turned back to see the blond having his eyes half-opened.

"Kise! You finally woke up. How do you feel?"

"I am alright," replied Kise as he tried to wake up.

"No, Kise. Stay on bed, you're having a high fever so you better rest more."

"I am fine now, Kasamatsu-senpai. I have got to go for my modelling job," said Kise stubbornly, still trying to get off from the bed. Kasamatsu pushed his body back onto the bed to try stopping him from leaving the bed.

"I already called your manager to tell him about your condition. He told me that he would cancel all of the appointment and he also asked you to rest more," explained Kasamatsu. Hearing this, Kise finally relaxed and so he stopped trying to get off the bed.

"I see. Thanks, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise thanked Kasamatsu but he said nothing.

"Also, I am sorry for collapsing halfway during the practice," continued Kise as he thought Kasamatsu was waiting for him to do so.

"It's fine," came a short reply from Kaijo's captain.

"K- Kasamatsu-senpai, are you angry with me? I am sorry! I won't skip practice in such a way again!" begged Kise sincerely.

"This is not what I am angry about," said Kasamatsu, looking away from the blond.

"Eh? Then what is Kasamatsu-senpai angry about?" asked Kise innocently.

"Kise, answer me this honestly," demanded Kasamatsu. His eyes looked almost as scary as Akashi at that time. Kise just nodded.

"How long, how many days has it been since you have a good sleep?" asked the shorter boy. Kise was surprised to hear this question coming out from his captain. Somehow, Kasamatsu was always able to see through him.

"What are you talking about, Kasamatsu-senpai. I am always having a good sleep-"

"Stop lying. I saw you coming to school every morning to change into your school uniform. When you go to school early in the morning, your make up is still on. You are going to school right after your modelling work, am I right Kise?"

Kise said nothing to that. It was true that he had been getting very little sleep these few days. His modelling job had increased a lot because it had piled up during Interhigh. He had been practicing the whole time before he lost in the match and his entire modelling job was postponed. After he lost the match, he spent most of the time in the studio to finish up his postponed work.

"Four days..." said Kise in a very soft tone. Perhaps, he was wishing that Kasamatsu would not be able to hear him, but his captain's ears were pretty sharp.

"You idiot! Are you telling me that you did not go home for four days?" shouted Kasamatsu loudly, forgetting that he was in the hospital. Kise said nothing. He was afraid that if he said anything unnecessary, he will be yelled at and most probably getting a hard kick from his captain.

"S- Sorry…" Kise managed to apologised, but he was not sure at all if he would be forgiven. Kasamatsu seemed extremely angry this time.

"I am going to get a doctor to check on you," said Kasamatsu as he left the room.

"This... This is bad. Kasamatsu-senpai looks extremely angry," said Kise, scratching his head.

* * *

The next day, Kise was allowed to leave the hospital as his fever had gone down and his injury on his forehead had almost recovered. He expected no one to pick him up since he had pissed Kasamatsu yesterday. He was about to leave the hospital room to get his belongings when the door knob was turned by someone from outside. It was Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu-senpai..?"

"What are you doing, idiot? Let's go. I have taken all of your belongings." Kasamatsu said coldly. Kise said nothing else besides following his captain from behind, quietly.

The whole journey from the hospital to Kise's house was covered by silenced. Kise tried to find a topic to talk about but Kasamatsu had asked him to keep quiet. He mentioned that he did not want to hear the blond's voice.

Kasamatsu then took Kise's key and opened the door, and both of them walked into the house. Kasamatsu had entered Kise's house several time so he was quite familiar with the things around it. Kise lived alone in his house, so Kasamatsu would sometimes come and visit him if he passed by his house.

"Wait for a while, I will make you lunch now," said Kasamatsu as he made his way to the kitchen and opened Kise's fridge.

"I hope you don't mind if I use your ingredients," said Kasamatsu again. He was not really asking for the blond's permission, but it would seemed quite rude if he just took people's things and did as he wished when he was at someone else's house.

"Ano... Kasamatsu-senpai, it's alright, I can cook. You should just take a sit and I-" Kise suddenly lost his balance. Luckily, Kasamatsu dashed to him and caught him in time before he managed to fall.

"Are you alright?" asked Kasamatsu.

"I am fine. I am just feeling a little dizzy. No big deal," said Kise, sitting down. Kasamatsu used his palm to feel Kise's forehead and realised his fever was rising up again.

"Your temperature is increasing," said Kasamatsu as he lifted Kise in a bridal style to quickly bring him into his room.

"Sleep. When you're awake later, delicious porridge will be waiting for you."

"Senpai, you... Are you leaving already?"

"Idiot, I will be here. Don't worry and sleep now," assured Kasamatsu. Hearing this, Kise smiled happily and he obediently closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Kise woke up to find himself sleeping in his room. Outside of the windows looked dark so he guessed it must be night already. Weird, he did not realised that he had slept that much. His head still felt dizzy. The blond tried to raise his left arm to feel his temperature, but his left arm was not moving at all. It was as if something heavy was on top of it, stopping it from moving. He looked at where his left arm was placed and found Kasamatsu sleeping on it.

'Kasamatsu-senpai?' Kise was a little surprised to see Kasamatsu sleeping there on his left arm. He then regained his memories about what happened.

"Oh Kise, you're awake? Are you hungry?" asked Kasamatsu while rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Kise couldn't help but to think that he was very cute. Smiling, the blond nodded to the shorter boy.

Kise ate the porridge together with Kasamatsu. After their dinner (supposingly lunch), Kasamatsu washed all of the bowls. Kise offered a hand but Kasamatsu didn't let him to do so. After he finished cleaning the kitchen, the weather had turned bad and it started raining heavily.

"This is bad," said Kasamatsu disappointed.

"You can't go home like this, senpai. What about stay here for a night?" offered Kise.

Kasamatsu thought for a while before accepting the offer and call his parents to tell them that he was going to spend the night at his friend's house. At first, he did not think it was good to stay there as it might disturb the blond from recovering. On second thought, he realised it was a good chance to look after him so that he would not do something stupid that would make his temperature increase.

"Alright, it's quite late already. Go sleep now, Kise. I will sleep in the living room," said Kasamatsu.

"Eh? The living room is so cold, why don't you come and sleep with me in the room?" asked Kise childishly.

"I will be fine."

"No, senpai will come and sleep with me in the room," suggested Kise

"Alright, alright," agreed Kasamatsu as the both of them entered Kise's room.

"Go and sleep now, Kise. I will sleep on the floor beside your bed. You can wake me up if your head starts to ache or if your temperature suddenly increases."

"Eh? Why not sleep with me on the bed?" asked the blond. Kasamatsu blushed as Kise looked at him innocently, not knowing that he was the reason why the shorter boy's face turning red.

"I said I am alright by sleeping on the floor."

"Eh? Why? It would be cold and lonely." Before the blushing boy could think of anything to reply, Kise pulled Kasamatsu up to his bed as he generously shared his blanket with him.

"Good night, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"G- Good night," replied Kasamatsu, still blushing.

Silence...

"Nee... Kasamatsu-senpai, are you asleep?" asked Kise, but he heard no reply. He thought Kasamatsu was already asleep as he continued, "Thanks for everything, Kasamatsu-senpai."

After that, Kise closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. After few minutes of silence, Kasamatsu turned to face Kise and pushed away his hair that was blocking his left eye. He stared at the face for a moment before murmuring, "Idiot."

**The End**


End file.
